Our Family
by Aemis
Summary: Recueil sur la vie de famille de la génération miracle. Leurs disputes; leurs joies; leurs pleurs. Tout cela se passe après la fin de toutes leurs études. Mention de Mpreg. UA
1. Wedding Aniversary

Auteur: **Aora Stark-Lokidottir**

Raiting: **K**

Genre: **Akakuro ; Aokaga ; Midotaka ; Kikasa ; Muramuro**

Résumé: **À cet instant précis, Kuroko Tetsuya se dit qu'il avait vraiment une famille de cinglé.**

Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tetsuya ouvrit doucement ses paupières, son regard vogua tranquillement dans chaque coin de la pièce. Il fut surpris de voir personne, pas de mari câlin ; ni d'enfants turbulents dès le matin.

Son regard s'arrêta sans le faire exprès sur le calendrier de leur chambre. Aussitôt un doux sourire fleurit sur son visage. Il se hâta alors de sortir de sa couche.

Il enfila un peignoir et une paire de chaussons et sortit à la hâte de la chambre. Dévalant rapidement les escaliers, il atterrit dans la salle de séjour. N'aperçevant personne, il se dirigea alors vers leur immense cuisine.

Là il y vit toute sa famille d'attabler. Il remarqua à peine Kagami sur les genoux d'Aomine ; Kasamatsu assit sur l'îlot de la cuisine Kise entre ses jambes ; Midorima embrassant tendrement Takao ou encore Himuro cuisinant des pancakes, Murasakibara l'enlaçant tendrement.

Il ne fit pas non plus attention au enfants courant partout dans la cuisine comme des dératés.

 **\- Où est-il ??.** demanda-t-il à toute l'attabler

 **-Bonjour à toi aussi Kuroko, il n'est pas là.** lui sourit tendrement Himuro.

Kuroko lui adressa un sourire contrit, puis fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Pas là ??.** s'etonna-t-il

Himuro opina de la tête. Kuroko se laissa alors tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine, les larmes menaçant de couler. Un de ses fils vint alors le voir.

 **\- Pa' t'es triste ?? c'est à cause de papa ??.** lui demanda doucement son bout de chou les sourcils froncés.

Kuroko laissa échapper un petit rire, Ryu ressemblait tellement à son autre père à cet instant avec ses cheveux rouges ; ses yeux vairons et ses sourcils froncés.

Si Ryu ressemblait à son époux tant en caractères quant physique, son frère jumeau Sora lui ressemblait à lui, que ce soit la couleur bleu ciel de ses cheveux ou son caractère timide et effacer bien que ses yeux soit également vairons.

Il tourna alors son regard sur chaque famille présente dans la cuisine. Son regard se posa en premier sur Kagami et Aomine, ses deux anciennes lumières.

Ses deux là s'étaient véritablement trouvés. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble quelques temps après la fin de leur deuxième année de lycée et étaient mariés depuis bientôt six ans.

Ils étaient les heureux parents de Kaguya, une jolie petite fille de cinq ans, ses cheveux bleus nuit ; ses yeux carmins et sa peau hâlé en faisait la digne fille de ses parents.

Ensuite venait Kise et Kasamatsu, contrairement aux apparences, Yukio Kasamatsu était quelqu'un d'assez sensible et fragile. Il accordait rarement sa confiance mais Kise avait su le séduire.

Il était mariés depuis près de sept ans maintenant et leur adorable petite Kirarin, faisait leur bonheur. Bien sûr, avec ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux anthracite elle obtenait tout ce quelle voulait de ses parents et oncles, une future mannequin disait Kise.

Le couple Midorima et Takao ne l'avait pas tant surpris, ses derniers passant tout leur temps ensemble depuis le lycée. Il était à prévoir qu'il finirait ensemble.

L'arrivée de Aiichirō par contre fut plus inattendue, né avant leur mariage, le petit garçon aux yeux gris et aux cheveux verts faisait le bonheur de ses pères.

Quant au dernier couple, à savoir Himuro et Murasakibara, leur romance s'était faite immédiatement, sans chichi ni déni. Leur petite Sayuki, ressemblait en tout point à Himuro exception faite de ses yeux améthyste et de sa gourmandise qu'elle tenait de Murasakibara.

Toute ces petites familles s'étaient réunies pour n'en former qu'une seule grande. Ils vivaient tous dans un magnifique manoir appelé " ** _Hinan jo_** " par leur soin.

Kuroko revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit la porte du séjour s'ouvrir, se levant d'un bond il se précipita dans l'immense séjour.

Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçu son Seijuro dans l'entrée. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita sur lui. Tout sourire, son mari l'embrassa tendrement.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire dixième anniversaire de mariage Tetsuya. Désolé du** **retard j'ai dû allé chercher ton cadeau** lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille une fois le baiser finit.

Kuroko sourit de toute ses dents, il n'avait pas oublier.

 **-PAPA, LAISSE LES FESSES DE DADDY TRANQUILLE.** entendirent-ils hurler kaguya.

Décidément, ils avaient vraiment une famille de cinglé.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Je sais pertinemment ce que vous vous dites " cette OS n'a aucun sens". Pardon à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE ME JUGER. Ciao.**

 **Bisous.**

 **REVIEWS.**


	2. Amusement Park

**Hey, salut tout le monde. Cette fic était sensée être un OS à la base mais j'ai reçu des demandes pour d'autres chapitres. Alors j'ai décidé d'en faire un recueil. J'espère que ça vous plaira mes loulous.**

 **OoOoO**

À cet instant précis, Kasamatsu se demandait pourquoi, mais vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté d'accompagner son imbécile d'époux et leur fille au zoo.

Une petite voix lui souffla que c'etait peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à résister aux beaux yeux de sa petite Kirarin mais il l'ignora.

Il se retint à temps d'asséner un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de son mari. Et oui, malgré les années passées, Yukio Kasamatsu n'avait en rien perdu son côté sadique et violent.

 **\- Allez Yukio, ce sera amusant je t'assures, fait le pour moi ou au moins pour Kira'.** le suppliait son mari.

 **\- Il en est hors de question tu m'entend???. Je refuse de faire cet...cette stupide attraction.** cria-t-il presque.

Il tenta de se calmer, inutile d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur eux. Il baissa ses yeux sur sa petite puce. Cette dernière le regardait avec un sourire timide sur ses lèvres.

De petites larmes menaçant de dévaler ses adorables petites joues rondes. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à lui resister à sa petite princesse.

 **\- S'il te plaît Papou, j'ai _vraiment_ envie de faire ce manège.** murmura la petite, achevant de convaincre son _papou._

 **\- D'accord.** abdiqua Kasamatsu. **\- Mais je reste avec toi dans le wagon, d'accord ma puce???.** rajouta-t-il coulant un regard mesquin vers son époux.

La petite fille trop hereuse accepta avec joie les conditions de son _papou_ , elle se dirigea en sautillant, toute guillerette vers l'attraction qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis qu'elle et ses parents avaient mis pied dans ce parc.

Elle ne fit absolument pas attention aux regards des passants, trop habitué à être fixer parce qu'elle était la fille de deux anciennes stars du basket-ball reconvertient en styliste de grande renommée et en entraîneur de l'equipe de basket-ball du japon.

Ses parents ne le savaient pas pas mais si elle avait tenu à faire cette attraction c'est parce que soncousin Ryû lui avait assurer qu'elle était la meilleure qu'il est jamais faite.

Elle s'arrêta pile devant l'enseigne de l'attraction.

 **- _Maison de l'horreur._ **lut-elle.

Décidément, elle allait bien s'amuser.

De loin, Kasamatsu et Kise observaient leur fille tout en la rejoignant.

 **\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas peur des fantômes et autres monstres _chérie._** souffla Kasamatsu à son epoux avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Il avait tenu à faire cette attraction ??? et bien il allait pouvoir la faire.

De son côté, Kise déglutit difficilement, qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris de vouloir faire cette attraction déjà ???. Ah oui...il n'arrivait pas à résister à sa petite princesse. Décidément, il allait falloir que cela change.

 **OoOoO**

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre, à bientôt pour un prochain. Bisous._

 _Reviews._


	3. Family Day

Kagami se retenait de rire, mais il peinait vraiment mais alors _vraiment_ à y arriver. C'est vrai quoi, voir sa petite puce tenté de convaincre son Daïki qu'il serait plus _jolie dans une robe **rose**_ , était vraiment trop risible. Prenant son époux en pitié, il décida de lui venir en aide.

 **«- Kaguya, laisse ton père un peu tranquille veux-tu?». «- On est ici pour te trouver de nouveaux vêtements, alors va en choisir».** la pria-t-il.

La petite, docilement obéit à l'ordre et partit en sautillant à travers les rayons de vêtements. Kagami ne s'en inquièta pas trop. Cette boutique étant de celles de Kise, toute la famille venait y faire ses courses. Les employés les connaissaient donc tous, enfants y comprit. Ils sauraient donc gardés un œil sur son trésor.

Il se retourna vers son époux qui lui fit un sourire de remerciement, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il était en fait du même avis que leur fille.

Très mature, Daïki lui tira la langue.

Une fois leur shopping finit et leur articles payés, ils se rendirent au **_The Ice_** ** _Paradise_** , le plus célèbre restaurant servant des glaces de **_Tokyo_**. Il était dirigé par... Murasakibara. Ce dernier possédait des dizaines de restaurant comme le **_The Ice Paradise_** dans le pays tout entier.

Bien sur il possédait aussi des pâtisseries; et des chaînes de restaurant semblable au **_Maji's Burger_** qu'il avait d'ailleurs racheté.

Une fois au restaurant, Kagami et Aomine laissèrent leur petite puce commander en premier.

Aujourd'hui, ils tenaient à lui faire plaisir. Tout cette journée avait été planifiée pour que la petite famille puisse passer du temps ensemble. Et ça Kaguya en était très heureuse.

Elle était vraiment très contente de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec ses papas. Ces derniers temps elle n'avait pas pu les voir, ils étaient trop occupés.

Alors elle passait son temps au manoir avec ses cousins et cousines.

Elle savait ses papas de grandes stars du Basket-ball, tout deux dans la même équipe et remportant presque toujours victoire sur victoire, mais elle s'était sentit délaisser.

Alors quand aujourd'hui, ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient passé toute la journée avec elle, elle avait sauté de joie.

Aomine regardait sa petite puce toute guillerette raconter à son Taïga comment elle avait battu son cousin Ryo aux jeux vidéos. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir pris ce jour de congé.

Après les glaces, la petite famille se balada dans les rues de la ville, allant au zoo, au musée, à l'aquarium, au cinéma et ne rentra que tard ce soir là.

Le lendemain, lorsque Kuroko, vint réveiller Kaguya pour la conduire en classe étant son enseignant, il la trouva endormis entre ses pères, blottie contre eux dans un cocon protecteur.

Il laissa donc la petite famille se reposer, l'école attendrait.

 **OoO**

 _Eh salut tout le monde, oui oui je suis belle et bien en vie. J'ai eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps ce qui m'a empêcher d'ecrire, mais me revoilà maintenant et de nouveau en forme._ _Bon bah je vous dis à la prochaine . Bisous mouillé et cookies._

 ** _xAmeadisx._**


	4. Sweet Revenge

Takao fulminait, mais _vraiment._

Pour qui au juste se prenait cette _petite peste de **réceptionniste**_. Osér lui refuser à _lui_ , non mais à **_lui_** l'entrée du bureau de _son_ ** _mari!!._**

Elle allait le lui payer ce gros tas.

Quelle profite allègrement de son fauteuil moelleux et de ses privilèges, parce que dès ce _soir_ , ohh oui dès ce **_soir_** , elle allait regretter de lui avoir parler de la sorte, à **_lui_** , l'époux du _directeur de la section chirurgicale de cet hôpital,_ le **_Dr. Shintarō Midorima_**.

Ravalant le sourire sadique qu'il sentait fleurir sur ses lèvres, il adressa un sourire parfaitement hypocrite à cette _idiote_ et se retourna vers son fils qui le regardait bizarrement.

\- « **Ça va Tou-san?? tu as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui** ». lui fit remarquer son petit génie.

Takao lui ébouriffa gentillement les cheveux, le rassurant par la même de sa bonne santé mentale.

Avoir envie de charcuter une _pauvre réceptionniste_ n'etait pas preuve d'une quelconque folie... **_si???_**

Le père et le fils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi toute entière assit dans la salle d'attente, s'absentant juste pour aller aux toilettes ou se rendre à la cafétéria.

Au bout de leur énième balade, la _pauvre réceptionniste_ en eut marre de les voir déambuler ainsi dans tout l'hôpital.

Alors elle se leva et vint, _furieuse_ , à leur rencontre.

\- « **Pouvez-vous cesser cette piètre mascarade à la fin??. Je vous prierais de prendre votre sale mioche et de vous en aller d'ici avant que je n'appelle la sécurité** ». lui hurla-t-elle.

Comment _osait-elle??,_ non mais _vraiment_ ** _comment osait-elle lui parler de la sorte??_**.

 _Son fils **un sale**_ ** _mioche !!!!_**.

Mais quel culot!!

Takao s'apprêtait à lui faire ravaler ses insultes lorsqu'une voix grave et puissante s'éleva dans tout le hall.

\- « **Kazunari??** **Aiichirō?? mais que faites-vous ici et que ce passe-t-il??** ».

Au son de la voix de son second père, Aiichirō se retourna et se précipita dans ses bras en criant un **Otou-san** assez sonore.

Midorima réceptionna son fils avec aisance, le calinant par la même.

Son fils dans les bras, il s'approcha de son époux et de _Mitarashi_ , la **_réceptionniste._**

Une fois son mari embrassé, il demanda de nouveau à savoir ce qu'il ce passait.

Affolée, _Mitarashi_ , coula un regard suppliant vers Takao. Elle venait de se rendre compte de l'immense erreur qu'elle avait commit. Cet homme et cet enfant qu'elle avait injurié et méprisé n'étaient autre que le **_mari et le fils de son patron_**. Elle était foutue.

Lui adressant un sourire purement hypocrite, Takao entreprit de _tout_ raconter à son époux.

\- « **Eh bien il se passe que j'ai annulé tout mes rendez-vous avec mes éditeurs ainsi que mes séances de dédicaces pour venir accompagné de nôtre petit génie passer toute l'après-midi avec toi. Mais une fois arrivés ici, _cette jeune dame_ ici présente nous à refuser l'accès à ton bureau en plus de nous traiter de tous les noms. Elle s'en est même prise à Achi' tu te rends compte Shin'?? **». expliqua Takao le visage triste.

L'employée écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, il ...il l'avait _vraiment dénoncé_ cet enfoiré!!. Elle se confondit alors en excuses espérant ainsi arriver à sauver son travail, mais il était trop tard.

Elle se fit renvoyer.

Pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires, elle put apercevoir le couple et leur enfant s'en aller.

Tranquillement installé dans leur lit, Takao ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux de s'installer sur ses lèvres. Cette petite peste l'avait bien cherché, il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à lui et _encore moins à **son fils.**_

Près de lui Shintarō le regardait le sourire aux lèvres, son mari était vraiment spécial et _**tordu** parfois_.

 **OoO**

 _Hey hey hey, j'espère que vous allez bien mes amours et que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plû. Si ça vous tente, faîte moi part de vos désirs. Si vous avez des idées concernant les prochains chapitres ou des envies concernant un couple en particulier je serais ravie de repondre à vos attentes. À bientôt. Bises. N'oubliez pas les commentaires hein??._

 ** _xAmeadisx._**


	5. Modeling and Family

Himuro était _éreinté._

Il est vrai qu'être le mannequin phare de la nouvelle collection _homme_ de **_Christian Dior_** avait des avantages.

Mais pour l'heure, Himuro n'en voyait que les inconvénients.

Depuis près d'une semaine qu'il était loin de sa famille.

Entre _les_ _défilés, les **shootings** et les galas, _il n'avait même pas eu le temps de contacter sa famille.

De ce fait sa _petite neige,_ son mari ainsi que **_ses frères_** lui manquaient énormément.

Aujourd'hui se terminait enfin cette semaine de la mode, il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer **_au_** ** _Hinan jo._**

Il regrettait un peu le temps où il ne travaillait que pour Kise, le temps où il travaillait _en **famille.**_

Il sourit en repensant à ces moments où Kise et lui passait tout leur temps ensemble, rendant leurs conjoints respectifs _extrêmement **jaloux.**_

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler de la dernière fois où _son mari, sa fille,_ _ses_ _frères,_ _ses neveux et nièces_ _et_ ** _lui_** avaient passé du temps ensemble.

Il eut un pincement au cœur, il était presque toujours sur les routes.

Il aimait son travail mais... _mais **il** l'éloignait de sa famille. _

Il manquait des événements importants comme _l'anniversaire de sa filleule **Kaguya le mois dernier.**_

Rien que la semaine dernière, pendant qu'il défilait pour **_Versace_** , sa _petite neige_ avait gagné son _premier_ _concours_ _d'orthographe_.

Et il avait manqué **_ça_**.

Atsushi lui en avait beaucoup voulu, après tout lui aussi était _très occupé_ mais avait quand même réussi à se libérer pour elle.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son portable retentit dans l'aéroport.

Il s'empressa de décrocher.

 _Conversation telephonique:_

« - _Allo??_

- _C'est moi Tatsuya. L'avion a-t-il déjà atterri??_

- _Oui Atsushi, je suis en ce moment même à la recherche d'un taxi._

- _Tu veux que je passe te chercher??_

- _Non.. non ce n'est pas nécessaire... Atsushi??_

- _Oui?? que ce passe t-il??_

- _Non rien... c'est juste... ne t'en fais pas, je rentre bientôt._ »

Sur ce il raccrocha.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver un taxi et quelques unes de plus pour enfin arriver _chez **lui.**_

Une fois le taxi payer, il s'avança tranquillement le long de l'allée principale du manoir.

Tout doucement, il poussa les portes d'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il était sûr de retrouver la famille entière à cette heure du soir.

Dès que qu'ils l'apèrçurent, il fut entraîné dans une suite successive de câlin et d'accolade.

Il prit ensuite sa _petite neige_ dans ses bras, la serrant tendrement mais fortement.

Elle lui avait _tellement **manqué.**_

Atsushi par contre ne fit aucun geste envers lui et semblait même **_l'ignorer??!!_**.

Triste, il annonça à sa famille qu'il comptait rompre ses contrats en cours -il en avait déjà parlé à ses agents et avocats- et travaillé de nouveau avec Kise si ce dernier le voulait bien.

 _Toujours aucune réaction de la part d'Atsushi._

Soupirant, il s'excusa auprès d'eux et monta dans _leur_ chambre.

Se couchant dans **_leur lit_** , il laissa paisiblement ses larmes couler jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des bras forts et immenses l'entourer.

« _-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je suis heureux de ta décision, je t'aime. Tu m'as manqué.»_ lui dit Atsushi, parsemant son cou de baisers aérien.

«- _Je t'aime aussi Astushi. Toi aussi tu m'as_ ** _manqué_**.» souffla t-il en retour avant de s'endormir d'épuisement mais heureux.

 _OoO_

 _Hey salut, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ce chapitre. Au fait ma dernière offre tient toujours. Bises._

 ** _xAmeadisx._**


End file.
